fridayrockshowfandomcom-20200214-history
1988
World Events *Iran-Contra affair *Soviet Army begins withdrawal from Afghanistan after 8 years *UK Government passes Section 28 (prohibiting promotion of homosexuality in schools) *US President Ronald Reagan visits Soviet Union *Netherlands defeats Soviet Union 2-0 to win Euro 88 *Iran-Iraq war ends *July 6th, an explosion and the resulting oil and gas fires, destroys the North Sea Gas production platform 'Piper Alpha' killing 167 (including 2 crewman from a rescue vessel) *Summer Olympics held in Seoul, Korea *First computer worm distributed via the Internet (Morris Worm) *George W. Bush wins US Elections, becoming the first sitting Vice-President in 200 years to do so *Pan Am Flight 103 blown up over Lockerbie, Scotland (believed to be the work of Libyans) Events In Rock *Monsters Of Rock tour in US *Mötley Crüe enter rehab *Billy Sheehan leaves David Lee Roth's solo band and forms Mr. Big *U2's Rattle And Hum goes to number 1 on the US Album charts *September: BBC Radio 1 acquires its own FM network and rebrands itself Radio 1 FM. However, this does not initially cover the whole of the UK, meaning that some areas (including such rock heartlands as north-east England and some parts of non-metropolitan southern England) can only receive the Friday Rock Show (and other shows previously broadcast on Radio 2's FM frequencies such as John Peel & Annie Nightingale) on medium wave until late 1989 or 1990. *Monsters Of Rock (Donington): two people crushed to death during Guns 'N' Roses set *Deaths of Roy Orbison, Hillel Slovak (Red Hot Chili Peppers) and Paul Avron Jeffreys (Cockney Rebel) Major Rock Releases *Megadeth, 'So Far, So Good...So What!' *David Lee Roth, 'Skyscraper' *Toto, 'The Seventh One' *Yngwie Malmsteen, 'Odyssey' *Scorpions, 'Savage Amusement' *Queensrÿche, 'Operation: Mindcrime' *Living Colour, 'Vivid' *Van Halen, 'OU812' *Guns N' Roses, 'G 'N 'R Lies' *Pink Floyd, 'Delicate Sound Of Thunder' *Jethro Tull, '20 Years Of Jethro Tull' (65 track box set) *Metallica, '...And Justice For All' List Of FRS Dates 30 September 1988: no FRS (21 Years Of Radio 1) Shows Shared *01 January 1988 / 08 January 1988 / 15 January 1988 / 22 January 1988 / 29 January 1988 *05 February 1988 / 12 February 1988 / 19 February 1988 / 26 February 1988 *04 March 1988 / 11 March 1988 / 18 March 1988 / 25 March 1988 *01 April 1988 / 08 April 1988 / 15 April 1988 / 22 April 1988 / 29 April 1988 *06 May 1988 / 13 May 1988 / 20 May 1988 / 27 May 1988 *10 June 1988 / 17 June 1988 / 24 June 1988 *08 July 1988 / 15 July 1988 / 29 July 1988 *12 August 1988 / 19 August 1988 / 26 August 1988 / Rock Out (August 1988) *02 September 1988 / 09 September 1988 / 16 September 1988 / 23 September 1988 *07 October 1988 / 08 October 1988 (Night Rockin') / 14 October 1988 / 21 October 1988 / 22 October 1988 (Night Rockin') / 28 October 1988 *04 November 1988 / 05 November 1988 (Night Rockin') / 18 November 1988 *02 December 1988 / 03 December 1988 (Night Rockin') / 09 December 1988 / 16 December 1988 / 17 December 1988 (Night Rockin') / 23 December 1988 / 24 December 1988 (Night Rockin') / 30 December 1988 Category: 1988